The New Neighbors
by i.fallapart
Summary: The beginning of the Souls taking over. I know it's not exactly the Host but when I was writing it, I was watching Charlie the Unicorn. I also had to do this for English class. give it a chance.


The New Neighbors

David was just waking up when he heard the strangest noise out of his second story bedroom window at his mom's house. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was five am, too early for it to be a trash truck. He stumbled over the clothes and other items on his floor over to the window. As he looked out, he just saw a new car across the street at the house previously for sale. Since there was barely any light from the horizon, he saw a faint glowing from under their garage. _I'll have to see who our new neighbors are_, David thought. Five am is too early to be up on a Saturday he decided and went back to bed.

The next time he woke up, he smelled bacon and pie. David jumped up and ran downstairs to see his older sister, Michelle, and his mom sitting at the table eating and talking. When they heard his running footsteps, they turned and said "Good morning."

David neatly slid into his chair and started piling bacon and eggs on his plate. "I want you to do me a favor, today. Go across the street and give this pie to the new neighbors. 'Kay?" His mom asked.

"Mhm" David mumbled with his mouth full.

After eating, David went upstairs to change into his striped shirt and favorite pair of jeans. He ran downstairs and grabbed the pie. "I'm going to give the neighbors the pie and then I'm going to hang out with Mike." He got his keys and phone from by the door and walked across the street to the neighbor's house. David knocked three times but only heard strange banging noise from inside. When they finally opened the door, there was a woman and a man behind the door. David knew that there was something weird going on because their eyes were purple and gray. Their skin also looked rubbery.

"Hello. Can I help you?" the woman asked kindly.

"Yes, we noticed that you were new so my mom made you a pie. I'm David, by the way."

"That's so nice. I'm Casey and this is my husband, Charlie. Please come in." So, David walked inside and Casey indicated where to put the pie. When David looked around, he saw many different things, mainly electronics, that he's never seen before.

David noticed that Casey and Charlie had gone into another room and could hear them arguing. "He's seen too much." Said a voice that David decided was Charlie. "Fine, we'll take him." He heard Casey give in. A door opened now and then Casey said, "Come with us. We could really use your help with something."

They led David into what he guessed was the garage but what was in it surprised David. There was some sort of ship that he thought would look like a space ship if it was bigger. "We need you to go inside there because we keep hearing a weird noise. Charlie was trying to fix it but couldn't figure out what the problem was."

David went through a door and then it closed behind him. But, before it did, he saw the same light he saw this morning under the garage door. He also saw the garage door opening. He was pulled through the door of the mysterious machine. The interior was large and spacious, larger than it had looked from the outside. Everything was silver and also had many colorful buttons. Casey and Charlie got inside and Casey yelled, "Go! NOW!" Charlie started pressing many of the buttons and the space ship started moving out and up. David then remembered that he had his cell phone and tried to call his mom. But, he only had one bar in the space ship so the call didn't go through. Out the front window he could see the sky getting darker and darker until all he could see was a red brown planet that they landed on minutes later.

When David was allowed out, he was surprised to see a building made of bricks, the same red brown as the ground. He was also surprised to be able to breathe on this new planet. David turned around to see Casey standing beside him but she didn't look all rubbery any more. She was orange with no hair and her nose was on her forehead. Her purple eyes were where her nose should have been and she also had webbed feet. He looked around to try to find Charlie but he could only see a gray unicorn that had the same gray eyes as Charlie. This was really freaking David out. Casey started pushing David to go toward the building. That really hurt so he knew that this wasn't a dream.

"This is my home planet. To pronounce the real name of it, you would have to cut out your tongue. So you may call it Schbleebnog." Casey said.

Minutes later, Charlie pushed the door open with his nose and they were hit by a blast of cool, fresh air. Everything around them was silver and chrome inside and there were multiple flashing buttons on a panel in front of them. To the left, there was a table with chains built into it. There was also a brain in a tank about the size of a fish bowl. David expected there to be more people besides Casey, Charlie and him, but there was no one. Casey pushed him toward the table and clapped her hands twice. Out of nowhere, these purple blobs came and strapped him to the table. The chains were so tight that they almost cut off circulation.

"Goodbye" Charlie said in a tone that made David shutter with disgust. Casey pinched a nerve in David's neck and everything went dark.


End file.
